User talk:TurtleShroom/17
I can not haz FOE? if yr not still mah FOE (dout it) plz resign userpage?????- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *eyes get really really really uber big* PLZ??????? Thanks for the reply... Oh hi TS, thanks for the reply. I think I got you confused a bit. I didn’t say stop referencing Jesus and all that. Just I wouldn’t think it’s a good idea to spread it “too much” on the internet. ‘Cause everyone on the internet is a stranger am I correct? Well most. You don’t know them, you never seen each other, you never know what will happen. So some like those people who made fun of you obviously don’t believe in a religion am I correct? Heck they make fun of it anyways. I see you point though. It’s almost like you’re saying that God is behind you back, and even though what’s happening to you may be a test from God or something, a miracle or something might happen some day and the info will be off, and those guys might be punished. So I read the messages on their wiki, I saw your emails or what ever. I can see you heavily put lots of religious references in there. It’s a masterpiece, I mean so descriptive and… religious. I see your point there, but I guess if you’re facing these kinds of people I think the best is to not reply to them in the first place? Like I don’t know, less info on their page = more secure perhaps? I’ll ask my teacher tomorrow for more info. ‘Cause you’re a good guy and all that, inspirational I guess? LoL. BTW, since you’re so religious, are you thinking to become a going to be a priest one day? If so, great… oh and here’s something you might like: http://sqpn.com/ This guy named Fr. Roderick is a priest, but he brings his messages across through podcasts and other stuff. They are also available on itunes by the way… it’s completely free. :) …and here’s a community where teens like you review about video games, music, movies etc in a catholic point of view: http://www.lifeteen.com/ ~Joji~ 02:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Happyface sockpuppet? LOL. No. I am a CPFW-friendly Will k. BTW, could you make it look more like the image? You can't really see it. Like, with the awsm background? If you can't just let me know. --'Jacob W. Too Talk to me!' 07:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Contests Template Dear TurtleShroom, Please add the Wiki Contests template to your page as your page could only be edited by a certain group of users (that being bureaucats and sysops). Therefore, we are unable to access your page. We also do not want any vandalism to your wiki, therefore, please take the trouble to paste the template on your userpage. Very sorry. Yours Sincerely, --Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')]] 10:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have forgiven TS, Please do not ban Ben Hun. I have prayed about it and feel that his coming back is the sign for me to forgive him. I talked with him last night on the shoutbox and he has forgiven me for what I did. Akbaboy has forgiven me, too. Please Don't Reban Him! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Chance Hello TurtleShroom! Yes of course by now you know I have returned (seeing as I spoke with you on the shout box).And also as you said you still cant trust me and I will not receive any of my articles back.But I ask you for just this one chance! You see I really wanna do a major rewrite on my characters article as well as the HE in order to remove the giga Mary Sue ness and to actualy make them good articles.So I ask you this will please return the OOC rights of my Character and Empire to me? I hope you can understand. ~Ben Hun What? Flywish has done hardly nothing with my articles! And if your talking about the Great Wishing Hun Conflict I wrote as much as Flywish! Please TS! Im begging you!!!! Just give me one chance!! I dont want to be a mary sue for all eternity!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 18:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do know this is the third time I have asked but please you really must give me my two greatest articles back! I cant even control my own character anymore! Theres no one to represent me inuniverse! So please dont you see? You have to atleast give me back Ben Hun and the HE! thats all I need! With out those articles I have nothing.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) @TS 1.Im not beggging for more LOLcats,honestly I agree with you theres waaay to many LOLcat articles allready I just would like to make the point that LOLcats arent evil. 2.MOOCE is basicaly LOLcat spamm as well seeing as its heavily related to LOLcats and it would just be better if you deleted it and related articles. + 3.Lastely with out even my own character wiki life is pointless and I'll most likely end up quiting.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 19:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) King DeDeDe Fanart Do you like it? I dont belive I uploaded it onto the wiki, cause I put it on directly without upload. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 19:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I always visage him in logn robes, thats what the dress is to you. His snow hat is the pirates hat. The seagull part.......I made his beak to big. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 19:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hey TS. I need help writing Antarctic Inc. into both continuity and filling in the sections. Please Help! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) YOU BETCHA! Just like Explorer, XTUX, and Swiss: Enjoy!--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 23:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) two things #Just to remind you, if the move doesn't happen in august, it probably will in december. #Ninji's pretty stiff when it comes to the forums: it's either it stays there, or we install Invision forums, and it's RUDDY EXPENSIVE. He won't let me use the hosted ones unless I use that, so... --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Done! I rose to the challenge and I think it came out well. If you don't like it, I'll redo it, but I perticulary think I hit it off with that Cold stare. Tell me what you think. Also, I accidently called it Director and not Judge in the filename, you can change that if you want, I was readinga Director page ~embarrassed face~ Yours epicly, EternalMagma (gonna go make my sig) Judge Lenny I know you asked Metal to do this, but since I'm a workaholic, I decided to do it too. Yeah...Anyway, it looks more evil than Metal's, but you can put it in the gallery or something. I just made it for fun-Tell me every comment you have. I want to improve on my pictures. I one day hope to be as awesome as Zone or Metalmanager. Here he is. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 18:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Draft I don't know if it's good or not. I added a better gavel, hair (matching Frollo's I guess), wrinkles and a smile. I think I may have made a bit too much of a smile, but I'll leave that to you. Awaiting your reply, --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 10:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) TS check forum PMs --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Give me another chance That was months ago, I didn't really know that was a sin. I'll just take that part out and make it so that they were married before she was pregnant. Just please give me back my article. I don't want any more trouble. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Restoring Big Cat Hey TurtleShroom! Ok well I typed in Big Cat recently and got redirected so im guessing it's deleted.So can you please fix it? YOU did promise that you will not delete Big Cat and didint the LOLcat deletion bill say that they would keep the grandfathered articles? Anyway please restore Big Cat for me I plan on making it better anyway.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You said (but I cant exactly quote) That Big Cat was "grandfathered" and "spared"! I REMEMBER IT! You have to! Please?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you do a bit more... Can I please have Lenny? I worked really hard on those articles. I'll do a re-write on that part and have Jenny get pregnant after she married Lenny. You can make another character who surpressed Benny's conscience. I stated before that Paul's side of the family needs more members. I learned my lesson and will never do anything like that again. Please forgive me. I do feel ashamed now. If there's anything else you want, tell me. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I also worked hard on Director Lenny, but I can think of a way it could work with the judge. A good option is to have Director Lenny be Benny's father and Judge Lenny be a close family friend who spent a lot of time with Benny, compressed his conscience and made him hate villains. This also may be a bit more of a parody since Frollo wasn't Quasimodo's father. Another good idea for a parody would be that Lenny and Jenny were too poor to take care of Benny when he was born so they gave him to the judge, who tainted him with evil. His parents got him back presumably after Kenny was born, making his hatred a bit more justified. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That can be fixed Well, we can keep his name Lenny and have that as the reason of their friendship, because of ego and all (My name is the best! I like you because you have my name.). And we could give him a meaniful surname, like Judge Formidable, Judge Iniquitous, and (wait for it), Judge Grudge. Anyways, thanks. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC)